The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 1
There are many that yearn for the life of a pirate. The battles, the adventure, the fame, and for some, most importantly, the treasure. It is morning in Saya Valley. Robert D. Wynn wakes up, excited and eager as ever. Today he will finally realize his dream of becoming a pirate. He has trained for years for this day, and he's finally ready to set sail. '' Wynn, to himself: "Gotta get an early start, I don't really want to have to see all the kids on my sendoff. It would just bum me out, seeing all their sad faces as I leave. Sun's just coming up, perfect. I can't wait!!" ''He scarfs down breakfast, and runs out the door of his home. He has lived in an orphanage with many other young boys and girls since he was 6. Today is his 17th birthday. '' ''Jiho , who is two years younger and a friend of Wynn's since he was young, has to sprint to keep up with him. Jiho: "Hey, Wynn! What's the hurry? The ocean isn't going anywhere." Wynn: "Haha, I know, Jiho, but I can't contain myself! Today I finally get to leave this island and start my journey to become King of the Pirates, to be free. I can't wait to go!" Jiho, seeming a little upset about Wynn's enthusiam, begins to ask... Jiho: "Hey, Wynn?" Wynn: "Yeah Jiho? Jiho: "Well, I know you're really happy to be a pirate and everything, but... you're gonna miss all of us, aren't you?" Wynn: "Of course I will! It's just, being a pirate is something I'ved dreamed about as long as I can remember. You know I've never been one for goodbyes. *shudders* ugh, even the word makes me cringe. I don't want everyone to be there when I leave, especially not the little ones. They wouldn't stop crying for hours." Jiho: "Haha, don't flatter yourself, most of the little ones are too young to even realize what happens, much less feel any emotion for it." Wynn, giving him a sarcastic smile: "Caring as ever." Wynn and Jiho arrive at the pier where Wynn's sailboat is docked. Wynn starts to get the lines ready. Jiho: "So, where do you think you'll go first?" Wynn: "Hmmmm...that's a good question. I guess I'll just sail to the first island I see, considering I've never been off this one." Jiho: "What?!?! You can't just say you're going to a random island! What if it's a prison island like Impel Down ? You'd never survive! You don't even have full control of you powers yet! What do you think you're do-" Wynn: "Jiho, c'mon, you gotta have some faith in me, I can make it on my own. I've packed a week's worth of food in case it takes a while. Besides, you know there aren't any prisons anywhere near here." Jiho: "I know, but still. I just don't want you to leave. Are you ever gonna come back and visit?" Wynn: "Sure! You know what? When I become a real strong pirate like Shanks or Kaminari, this valley will be the first piece of land under my protection." Jiho: "Haha well I'll be here, taking care of everyone." Wynn: "Is that a promise?" Jiho: "You bet." A large man with a big black beard comes walking out of the house. He walks towards the two with a pineapple in his hand. '' Man, with a smile: "Well, is that today? Happy Birthday, Wynn." Wynn: "Haha, thanks Bokoy. *casting off* Well, I guess this is it. So long, I'll see you guys soon!" Jiho: "Bye, Wynn!" *to Bokoy* : "You think he'll be ok?" Bokoy: "Not really, but I'm not worried. He'll find a good crew that'll watch his back for him, 'cause you and I both know he won't be." ''They both laugh as they watch Wynn sail out to the sea, the sun already above the horizon. :::::::::::: Chapter 1 - End :::::::::::: Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures